Fiery soul, Frozen heart
by VoltaireOfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: A Frozen AU in which Hans goes after Elsa, not Anna, after the coronation. Does NOT contain fluff, as i am trying to bring out the characters of Hans and Elsa, and working on staying true to their portrayals in the movie. Will be updated regularly, and rating may change depending on what I decide to do in the future. May have a happy ending ;)
1. The flames roar higher

Fiery soul, Frozen heart Chapter 1

_~Hans does something unexpected~_

Sweat beaded on my forehead, the harsh sun of the Southern Isles I knew so well bearing down on the arena. My fiery hair lay wildly on my head, my face twisted in hatred, and my chest heaving with every breath. I stood over my father, my sword pointed at his throat. Our eyes were locked, both blue, yet different. His, fearful and quivering, mine chips of cold, hard ice. I tightened my grip on my sword, and drove it straight through. He let out a gurgled scream, collapsing on the sandy floor with a _thump_. I took a step back, the reality of what I'd done washing through me, leaving me feeling empty, cold. I looked around, the silence deafening, and saw her, clutching her heart, her face filled with a mixture of pain and fear. She turned, scrambling, and ran. "Elsa!" I called out, but to no avail, as the shocked crowd regained its composure and started chanting, a frenzied, vicious rally. "Kiiiing Hans, Kiiiing Hans, Kiiiiiiing Hans."

The events of that day seemed so far off now. I suppose I should explain myself, as that probably wasn't what you were expecting. You see, that was the turning point in my life; the crux if I may say so. That day changed me forever, but in order to fully explain how, I must go even farther back. It all started on the night of the Queen of Arrendale's coronation.

You see, that was the day I met her. The women who would change my life forever, setting me on the path you now see today. It was a glorious day; the city of Arrendale was abuzz with excited townsfolk, weary travelers, and proud noblemen. The fjord was filled as far as the eye could see with ships, some still arriving, the docks bustling with activity.

I had just arrived via ship, and was curious to see if Arrendale was as glorious as it was made up to be. I tugged on my gloves, anxiously, and looked around. So far, I was impressed, to say the least. The castle itself loomed over the city in a magnificent sculpted masterpiece, but not as oppressive as the one I grew up in. It seemed to bring life into the fjord, the chirping of birds and animals filling in the background in a pleasant lull of sound. For the first time in years, I smiled.

I dismounted my horse, and started to walk around, my head filled with half-formed plots and dreams of what it would be like to be the king of Arrendale, when a girl came hurtling around a corner straight into me, falling into a small canoe. Not wanting to offend any of the locals, I offered a gloved hand. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles, Milady" I say, and bow in the way I was taught. "Anna... Princess Anna" she replies, and my eyes light up. As the sister to the queen, she could play a central role in any sort of plans I may have, however I I decided I shouldn't worry too much about that. For now, I was content with testing the waters, and finding out what kind of a person she was. "I'm so sorry, Id like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arrendale with my horse... and for every moment after." I add the last part in to see how she reacts, and sure enough she blushes. "It's alright" she responds "But if you'd hit my sister, Elsa, eesh. That'd be a different story". Elsa? The name reverberated in my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was like. Hopefully less clumsy, and more impressive, I conclude quickly. Not wanting to offend the princess, I begin to excuse myself, when a bell rings, and she excuses herself. "I-I'd better go" she stammers, and smiles. I smile back, and she scampers off. "just a girl..." I murmur to myself, already absorbed in thought, when the cold waters of reality rush in, and I find myself submerged in the bay, my horse the cause of the accident. I smile, in spite of the cold, and look up at Arrendale, convinced I made the right decision by volunteering for this trip.

A little while later, after I change into some dry clothes, the coronation begins. Sitting down next to a portly, drowsy man, I eagerly await the arrival the Queen. Sure enough, after a little bit of waiting, the trumpets sound, heralding the entrance of the Soon-to-be-Queen and Princess of Arrendale. Against all schooling's, I turn around in my seat to get a better look. She – Elsa, I presumed – entered. Blond hair, a perfect figurine body, graceful and poised, she was everything I could have imagined. She walked, almost too calmly, down the isle to the front, and I felt chills ripple down my spine. "Get a hold of yourself, Hans." I murmur to myself, but I look up at her again, in spite of myself. "Gloves..." I think to myself, "Gloves in this weather?" I chuckle, and look down at my own gloved hands, realizing how hypocritical I sounded, but I had my own reasons to wear them. I relax a little, but the tingles proceed throughout the whole ceremony.

Afterwords, at the reception, I stood alone, pondering how I should approach the queen. I've narrowed it down to accidentally bumping into her, or approaching her head on, but doubt nags in the back of my mind. I don't want to seem clumsy, like her sister, but I also don't want to seem disrespectful, and she had dismissed every other nobleman – and women – who approached her. Still contemplating it, I spot the princess I met earlier – Anna, was it? – walking through the crowd. She seemed upset at something, and didn't even notice the man in front of her, walking into him and falling back. I spring, lithely, to catch her, years of swordplay and practice aiding in the activity. I catch her, and stand her up. "Princess!" I exclaim, unsure of what to do, but glad I didn't just let her fall. She proceeds to smile, and we talk for a bit. After a while, and some innocent-yet-revealing questions, my previous assumptions turned out to be completely true, and I safely determine that she is completely naive to... well anything! As it happened, she, and her sister, were locked up in the castle all her life, and she hadn't even flirted with any guy, much less kissed one. I soon realize that she is completely head over heels for me – and it wasn't just my ego that told me. The way she looked at me... the innocent way she smiled and revealed so much about her past... It was all so overwhelming for one such as I. I, who was used to growing up in subtlety, and cunning. I, who had 12 older brothers hammer into me the cruel, unfair facts of life. I found myself somewhat jealous of her, that she grew up in isolation, free of the oppression I still felt in my every move. Grudgingly, I told her a few facts about me as well, just enough to not let her think I was holding out. To my shock, she started to sing! My mind already a swirl of plots, jealousy, incredulity, and curiosity, I decide to exploit her naivete, and I sing with her.

We finish our song, and I begin to ask her to marry me, a plan forming in my mind. "Anna... will you marry me?" I ask, putting on my most sincere face, and getting down on one knee. Her poor, innocent face lights up "Yes!" she exclaims, happily. We giggle, and walk back to the palace to tell the news to Elsa, and I cant help but wonder just how I can get what I want. The sky, darkening as night approaches, was lit up from the palace, a beacon of light and revelry. My mind wanders back to Elsa, her silky blonde hair and porcelain face illuminated in my mind. Even though I have more than enough at my disposal already with the princess, I cant help but feel like I could do much, much better. Finally, we reach the castle entrance, and I open the grand double doors for the new "love of my life". She blushes, and we stride up the center of the ballroom, hand in gloved-hand. We approach Elsa, and tell her of our engagement. "Sister", Anna begins, "We would like your blessing in..." Giggling again "our marriage!". Elsa does not like this. "Excuse me? Is this some joke?" she asks, confused, but still regal. She was really something. "No, I cannot approve of this" She says.

Wait, what? She doesn't approve? I curse, mentally, my plan already falling down in pieces in my mind. She walks away, and Anna chases her, but I hardly notice. The ballroom seems colder, less friendly than I first thought. I look down, mind turning frantically for solutions to this new unexpected problem, when I hear a note of panic. I look up, and see Anna holding her sisters glove, and Elsa, eyes wide with... fear? Asking, no, pleading for her glove back. "Interesting..." I think to myself, and walk towards Anna, but no amount of composure or training could prepare for what happened next. Elsa turned, almost in slow motion, shooting _ice_ from her fingers, forming a spiky, threatening shield in front of her. My eyes widen, mind not believing the scene in front of me. I had heard of magic existing, and read about the effects it could bring, but experiencing it first hand was an entirely new matter.

Before I had time to react, Elsa ran, throwing the doors open and leaving an icy residue behind each step. Everyone in the room, including me, was too shocked to move, all except the Duke of Weselton, who ran after the Queen with his two henchmen. They were knocked back by a blast of ice, aimed directly at them, and I began to fear for Elsa. I understood, in that moment, just how alone, and fearful, she must be. I walked out with Anna, cautiously, but could only see the swish of her retreating cloak. Anna starts running, full out, and I keep up the pace with ease, not winded at all. We follow Elsa to a small opening in the bay, and Anna calls out "Elsa!". Elsa turns around, but I can see even from this distance that her eyes are blinded by fear, and doesn't recognize even her sister. She takes a step back, onto the rippling fjord's water, and it freezes instantly. She takes another step, and another, and turns around, running full pelt across the fjord, frozen water hardening and spreading with every step.

Me and Anna approach the now-freezing-over-fjord, and I make a split second decision. "Anna... I promise, here and now, to bring your sister back to you, safe and unharmed." I get down on one knee, in the way I read the knights of old do, and look up at her, imploringly. "No..." she begins, "I should be the one who does it" But I interject, real emotion entering my voice for the first time. "My love... If you go after her, who will look over Arrendale? Your people need you... your sister needs you. Please, allow me." I flash another of my smiles, the ones she ate up like candy just an hour ago, and shed finally relents. "Oh alright... but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." I smile for real this time, unable to tell her just how much this meant to me, and snap my fingers, summoning my horse. "I wont let you down" I say, mounting my horse, and walking towards the fjord.

I give the signal, and my horse charges forward, leaving Anna; the girl, and Arrendale; my dream, behind.

As I sat, clinging onto my horse as he galloped heroically across the solid Fjord, I couldn't help but second guess myself. Choosing to leave Arrendale and venture to save Elsa was not something even I understood. All my life I had grown up as "The unlucky 13th Prince", the unwanted, unnoticed addition to my family. At every turn, I strove to make people notice me, to define myself as my own person, but my efforts went unnoticed. Growing up with 12 older brothers, I had plenty of opportunity for competition, mainly in the sense of swordplay, a Southern Isle common practice. I devoted most of my younger years – when I wasn't studying and acing my classes – to it, and surpassed all of my brothers. Instead of praise, I was literally shunned, and for two years, my entire family ignored my very existence. I was young, and confused. I remember thinking "This is not what family does..." but I struggled on, trying in vain to get some acknowledgment for my skills, not just in swordplay, but in all other aspects of my life. It didn't matter. They eventually stopped ignoring me – they just grew bored of it I assume – but the damage was done. It didn't matter that I was the perfect little prince, I was still "The unlucky 13th child". I vowed I would show them, prove to them that I was more than just a mistake. When the opportunity arose, and they were asked to send an emissary to Arrendale, I jumped on it. They were happy to see me go, and I was happy to leave. Arrendale was the my future, my hopes, and my passion. So why was I riding away from it?

We reached the other side of the fjord, and I can just make out a trail in the dim moonlight, the frost tipped ground making it easy for me to follow. Not once did I look back, my mind roiling in confusion, but resolutely following the Queen. I couldn't quite understand why I was doing it, but it felt right, and I trusted my instincts enough to follow them. Making my way through the forest slowly, I am forced the dismount, the trees too thick for my stallion to pass through. "Go back, boy" I say, petting him on the nose. I loved my horse, he was the only friend I had growing up, and I was sad to see him go, but I knew he would make it back to Arrendale safely. I press on, through the dark forest, following the frozen, scared path Elsa left behind. This continued for quite sometime, at a much slower pace than I would've liked due to the fact that I wanted to make a good first – or rather second – impression for the Queen. Careful not to tear my clothes on a branch, or slip in the mushy, ice covered path, my mind is filled once again with pictures of Elsa. Everything about her intrigued me, from her silky smooth hair to her ornate gloves, I was interested. "Not smitten, just curious" I say out loud, as if to convince some imaginary nay-sayer. Still, there was something about her that I liked, and I looked forward to our first real encounter.

Continuing on the path, the air gets progressively colder, and I'm soon shivering. Almost falling into a small stream, I stop, and look around to get some bearings. I spot a lodge, and walk towards it, the sky darkening more and more, as it was just past midnight. "Wandering Oakens Trading Post" I read. "this should be helpful" and I enter. I'm greeted by a warm blast of air, and I sigh contentedly, happy to be out of the frigid cold if only for a short while. "Yoo-Hoo!" a voice calls out, and I walk around a shelf, greeted by a massive man sitting behind a counter. I wave, and look around, looking for only one item. I spot it, a large torch, and I smile, bringing it up to the counter. "That'll be 3" he begins, but I zone him out, and shell out the required money. My eyes flash, and I spot another item hanging on the wall, a pair of gloves. I walk over, and pick them up, setting them on the counter as well. "That's from our Vinter department," he begins again, but I cut him off. "Yeah yeah, how much is it?" his face darkens for a moment, but then it clears, and he answers with a simple "30". My jaw drops, but I quickly reset my face and pay the ridiculous fee. "Thank you" he says, and I smile through my teeth, walking out of the lodge and slamming the door behind me. "Outrageous" I murmur to myself, but I'm happy I got what I came for.

Leaving the lodge behind me, I set off once again, heading towards the north mountain. I light my torch, the dark trying to consume the trail I had been following for so long. Its hard for me to see, and I'm still cold, although the heat from the torch helps a little, and I fail to notice the danger that starts to surround me. Finally, im snapped out of my concentration by some vicious snarls, and whirl around. In the dark I can barely make out my own hand, much less see at a distance, but I can hear footsteps and the rustling of leaves of many, many creatures. I scrunch my eyes, confirming what I already feared. "Wolves... it has to be wolves..." I say to myself, and sigh, drawing my sword, holding the torch in my left hand. I was a little afraid, yes, but I was also determined, and no amount of wolves would stop me from achieving my goal. As soon as I draw my sword, I hear a growl, inches from my side, and I swing my torch out, illuminating the brave, advancing wolf. _Swish, _I swing at it, not hitting it but causing it to move back. I can taste the tension in the air, and it begins. Using the torch as a probe, and beacon for my sword, I systematically sweep the area, moving around and searching for the first attack. _There,_ I hear, rather than see the first wolf leap at me, and I spin around, delivering a deadly precise shot, nailing it in the head. Before I had time to register the blow, I use the momentum of my swing to carry me around, barely deflecting the second wolf from my throat, and getting thrown back. "Sloppy, very sloppy" I think to myself, and spring up, my eyes angered, dancing in the flickering fire. I begin to move, fast and deadly, a whirl of fire and steel, hitting wolf after wolf, swinging from one to the next without even checking if I killed them. I start to pant, the exertion getting to me, and the cold air making it ever more difficult to breathe. _Slick,_ my sword passes clean through another, and another, my feet moving fast on the uneven terrain. _Thump,_ a wolf rams into my back, and I fall, rolling with it, entangled with the beast. Somehow, miraculously, the beast stills, and I see my sword protruding through its fur-covered skull, dead. I groan, standing up, poised for the next attack, but the night is silent, save for my labored breathing. I draw my blade out of the creature, clean it on some grass, and move on, the ground littered with the white pelts of numerous wolves, stained red with blood.

Thankfully, I'm not attacked for the remainder of the night, and the sun starts to rise just as my torch splutters out. Throwing it aside, I stop, and watch the sun rise, throwing rays of radiant sunlight across the nooks and crannies of the mountain. There, hidden some 600 feet away, lay a breathtaking sight. A castle of pure ice, towering and impressive, lay on the side of the mountain, rays of sunlight refracting through it. My eyes widen, its beauty and bizarreness almost too much to handle after a sleepless night. I shake my head, clearing it, and approach it. "Elsa" I murmur, "Im coming".

_So yeah, here's the first chapter. I know its not much, but I had to set the scene first, in order to tell my story. I have a rough outline, and I know how the story is going to pan out, but id love feedback. This is my first time ever writing... anything, so don't hesitate to give (Useful) Criticisms. The second chapter will be where the (hopefully) interesting stuff takes place, and I am already enjoying writing from Hans' point of view_

_This is a Helsa AU, and as you can probably see, there is going to be some romance. I will say that it will not be... predictable. I gave you a taste of what is to come (the prologue), but I have much more in store. I'm not sure how long it will be, but you can expect more uploads in the near future._

_Also, I am dabbling in the area of symbolism, and if anyone can see (and point out) the symbols I am using, they get a gold star._

_I am an 18 year old boy, Named Voltaire after the french philosopher. I start college in Fall, but I have a shit ton of free time on my hands. I mainly play video games, but I've ventured into the area of fanfics due to my obsession with frozen – and my desire to see and direct a story about Hans and Elsa, while remaining true to their characters._

_My tumblr is Lelouchleemporor, feel free to add me (I have basicly no followers, but I post frozen pics daily, mostly on hans and elsa)_

_Thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this!_


	2. First encounters

Fiery soul, Frozen heart Chapter 2

_~Hans and Elsa reunite~_

I shiver again, the cold mountain air biting into my flesh with every step. The palace wasn't far now, and every step I took brought me closer and closer. I still didn't know what I was going to say, or what would happen, but knew I couldn't leave without at least trying. My goal, to rule Arrendale, still stood firmly in my mind, and my eyes hardened slightly. Walking up an ornate ice bridge, I couldn't help but admire the work that Elsa had wrought from her powers. The castle wasn't just enormous, it was Beautiful; intricate. Patterns and designs swirled around the towers, decorating the exterior in a visual wonderland. I slip, distracted by the sight before me, and catch myself, shaking my head. "Get a hold of yourself" I say out loud, and walk up the rest of the steps resolutely, determined not to make another mistake.

I reach the entrance, and raise my gloved hand to knock, but I hesitate. Behind these doors I knew I was entering a dangerous domain; one I would have to act flawlessly to survive in. I take a deep breathe, steadying myself, and knock twice. The door swings open immediately, and I take a bold step in.

Im greeted, not by Elsa, but by a sight even more breathtaking than the exterior of the palace; the interior. Symmetrical, arranged in an almost hexagonal pattern that reached higher than seemed possible, and this was only the first floor. A double spiral staircase stood in the back, and at the top of it, a lone figure, descending slowly.

As she came into view, I could barely recognize her from the Elsa I saw at the coronation. She had the same face, but everything else had changed, seemingly overnight. Her beautiful, silken hair lay in an ornate braid down her chest, the top laying at weird angles, almost messy. Her clothes had changed as well, a glittering blue dress covering her frame perfectly, complete with a winglike cape. Her posture, only hours before sending a protective, closed message, was now open, confident, daring anyone to tell her she was wrong. It took all my willpower not to gape, but she stared down at me confusedly.

"Queen Elsa," I begin, getting ready to explain why I came, but she cuts me off. "Prince Hans, what are you doing here?" her voice echos, cold and powerful, across the room. "I am here on behalf of your sister" I explain, my voice steady and sure. "I have come to ask you to come back to Arrendale.". Her face darkens, and I feel a chill pass through my body. I resist the urge to shiver, but I note her displeasure, realizing I will have to alter my plans.

"You came to _ask_?" she says, her voice changing slightly at the end. "That is all I can do" I reply, sincerely. "I am not here to threaten, if that's what you mean." I chuckle "Although, if I were to threaten you, I'm sure I would be the one that is in for a rude awakening". Her face lightens a little, but she doesn't reply. "I made a promise to your sister" I begin, and she finally reacts. Her eyes open slightly, and I can see that she is listening intently. "I promised I would bring you back to Arrendale safely, or not return at all".

She moves her head slightly, confusion being replaced by a glimmer of curiosity. "Why would you make such a promise?" she asks, her voice less cold, but no less powerful. "Why would you leave Arrendale and your 'Love' behind?" she sneers slightly at the word love.

"She volunteered herself, but I did not want to risk her life out in the wilderness." I pour sincerity into my words, hoping my lie never has to be revealed, but this moment was crucial to gaining some modicum of trust out of Elsa.

"First impressions are the most important" I read once, and I was resolved to make this one count. There is a moment of silence after my words, but I merely wait, watching her closely for any sign of emotion. Finally, agonizingly, she responds. "I will not leave, I am free here. Try not to make promises you can't keep, Prince Hans." She turns, dismissively, and starts to walk up the stairs.

Biting back my anger, I take another step inside. "Elsa" I call out, "I am a man of my word. I intend on keeping my promise to your sister." I hold back a smile, the irony not lost on me. "You don't have to like it, but if you will permit, I would like to stay here until I can persuade you to leave. If not, I will sleep outside, and visit everyday, until I die." Real emotion enters my voice, and she stops, turning to face me again. We stand, me staring up and her looking down, until finally she sighs. "You may stay" she begins "but if I feel your company is unwanted, I will kick you out myself. I will warn you, I shall not leave. Every minute you spend here, stoking your ego, is another minute wasted."

I frown, thinking frantically for a response, but she walks back up the stairs to where I assume her quarters are, and I'm left alone again. "That didn't go so well" I mutter, closing the door behind me. Anna told me they used to be close once, so I assumed they shared a lot of the same characteristics, but I was wrong. Who knew Elsa would be so different than her sister... but at least there were a few similarities. The only thing I could know for sure so far was that Elsa wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was powerful, yes, but not as trained as the people I grew up with. Everyone I knew when I was growing up in the Southern Isles had ulterior motives, sides of themselves that they kept hidden. Tugging slightly on my gloves, I looked around the castle, determined to make the best of my situation.

After doing a little bit of walking, I found something. Hidden behind the grand staircase was a door. Not wanting to go upstairs and accidentally run into Elsa for the time being, I tried it, and it opened smoothly. Inside was a small, circular room, overlooking the back of the mountain. In the center lay a grand piano, sculpted from pure ice. My eyes widened, and a boyish grin broke out across my face. Growing up, I would spend hours on the piano, playing things that sounded nice, and felt right. This was the one thing in which I strayed away from the conventional teachings; choosing to opt out of learning how to play and just playing from my heart.

I walk up to it, and sit down. I press one of the keys, and I'm rewarded with a pure, undulating note. Sighing contentedly, I take off my gloves, setting them on the side, and wriggle my fingers. It had been ages since I last played, but the second I started it felt like not a moment had passed. My naked fingers danced across the keys, testing them each individually, and a cacophony of sound is released. Satisfied with the keys, I take a deep breathe, and immerse myself in the piano. My fingers start to play chords, my brain remembering some of my old favorites, and soon I'm stringing them together, one after the other. My mind settles, the worries of the last twenty-four hours washed away by the soothing melodies I create, and I close my eyes. I play straight from my heart, my emotions ruling my hands in every press of a key. The notes start to get lower, a slower, somber tune drifting out.

I had forgotten just how much I loved playing, and soon I lose myself in the music, losing track of time.

Finally, I stop, panting slightly as if winded from a long stretch of exercise. Looking up, I notice Elsa standing in the doorway, watching me intently. I blush a deep red, my skin almost matching my hair, and stand hurriedly, pulling my gloves back on with shaky determination. I take a deep breath, steadying myself.

"I... I did not notice you there" I say, turning to face Elsa calmly, my face losing some of its redness. To my astonishment, she giggles slightly. "That was quite something, Prince Hans" she says, the corners of her mouth tilted up in a half-smile. I fight the urge to blush again, "Thank you, I used to play a lot when I was younger" I admit. "Why did you stop?" she asks, genuine curiosity showing plainly on her face. "I suppose I had other things on my mind" I retort, slightly on edge about talking of my past, and of her sudden change of character.

Changing the subject, I ask "Why do you have a piano here? Do you play?". Her face drops slightly, innocent curiosity replaced by a deep, unknown sadness. "My parents used to play" she says, "they would spend hours together in the study, playing piano and telling little jokes to each other." I let my face drop a little, showing some concern. "I'm sorry for asking, Queen Elsa. I didn't mean to pry." She lets out a small sigh, and forces a smile on her face. "It's quite alright," she replies, "I actually am just as surprised as you are to find a piano here. I... I don't exactly know how my power works sometimes..." she admits, turning the faintest shade of pink.

I blink, unsure of how to proceed. Just a moment ago she was an icy, commanding women, and now she was blushing like... like a girl. I was completely caught off guard, something new to me, and I struggled to come up with a reply. Thankfully I didn't need to, as she broke the silence first. "Listen... I'm sorry for being rude a little while ago," she begins, and I listen closely, mind soaring, "But I did mean what I said when I told you I wasn't going back. I can finally be myself..." I perk up, remembering something.

"Elsa?" I say, taking a step forward. "I hear you, and I think I understand. I wont push you, but I intend to keep my word as well." I smile inwardly, proud of myself for using my "promise" as grounds to stay. "Also... I have a little something for you.".

Reaching into my coat pocket, I produce the gloves I bought from the trading post. "Here. I saw how you reacted to losing your gloves, and I figured you could put these to some use." I offer her the gloves, smiling as brightly as I could muster, noticing her bare hands for the first time. She blinks, and closes the gap between us, taking the gloves from my hands and staring at them in awe. "Th-Thank you, Hans" she whispers, slipping them onto her delicate fingers, a perfect match. "You have no idea how much this means to me"

I smile again, inhaling her soft, crisp scent. We hold eye contact for a moment, and then she breaks it off, turning around and walking hurriedly out of the room. "Elsa?" I ask. She turns to face me, her face composed. "Follow me, I will show you to your quarters." She turns again, and I follow, striding forward to catch up to her. She leads me up the staircase, to the very top of the castle, stopping at another pair of double doors. "In here. You may stay in here until you wish to leave" she says, voice void of emotion. I thank her, and enter, getting the message.

I look around. Inside is a bed, some drawers, and a balcony. Not much, but more than I was expecting. Sighing contently, I walk over to the bed and lie down on it, mentally exhausted from just the short amount of time spent around Elsa.

I reposition myself on the bed, my hair sprawled out on the pillows, red clashing with the silken blues. I close my eyes, playing over the events that transpired in the last couple of hours. I realized that it went better than expected, and it could have gone a lot worse. My mind wanders back to the piano, and my eyes cloud over. That kind of brutal honesty was a first for me, and I was still unsure how I felt about it.

One of the only truly useful things my brothers told me once was "The best liars are those who use the truth the most", and I was starting to understand what it meant. I was used to using deceit to cloak my intentions, but telling the truth was sometimes harder for me. It was painful; in a raw, pure sort of way. When I lied, I believed them, and I was able to escape my past, if only for a moment.

Closing my eyes, I doze off, my mind still clashing with the mixed ideals instilled in my head. I sleep, exhausted from the restless night and the amount of mental exertion used in the last twenty hours or so. I sleep for a long time, through the day and halfway through the night, waking finally to a faint, lilting voice in the distance.

I yawn, the dark hiding most, if not all, of the room, my eyes not quite adjusted yet. I perk my ears up, and listen, trying to discern where the sounds are coming from. I can faintly make out Elsa's voice, the melody soft, and beautiful. I get out of the bed, and stumble across the room, searching for the door in the pitch black. Finding it, I open it, and place my hand on the railing of the stairs, making my way towards the sounds.

I travel all the way down, following the voice to the room with the piano in it. The door is ajar, and I peer inside, curious. I see Elsa, leaning on the piano, facing away from the door, singing. I don't recognize the tune, as I was never really interested in the lyrics of music, but I could appreciate the sound. It sounded almost similar to my piano playing earlier, somber and isolated, a mirror into her feelings. I listened for awhile, captivated by the sight and sound.

Finally, I turn, and walk away, making my way silently up the stairs. I did not wish to confront her, she seemed so innocent, vulnerable. Usually one to pounce on said feelings, I was slightly puzzled at my change of pace. This was the third time in such a short amount of time that I did not understand my actions; the first being leaving Arrendale, and the second my honesty towards Elsa earlier. I resolved to do some heavy thinking, and made my way back to my room.

_Phew, Chapter 2 done in 24 hours! Woot! Well, I'd like to say ill do this more, but sadly I cant make any promises._

_So far, im really enjoying this though. Getting inside Hans' head is fascinating to me, and im excited about the direction I will go in the story. I havent actually read any other AU's (Except 'Jump into the Fog' by thederpyhipster; its amazing, you should read it) so hopefully my plans dont coincide with anyone elses._

_I was planning on making this chapter much longer, but I was surprised to find that I wrote ~2500 words on just a couple of events between H+E._

_I hope you like it, and chapter 3 is already in progress. Again, reviews are welcomed, and (useful) criticisms too. That being said, I did write this AU mainly for myself, and aside from minor (or major o.o) grammatical errors, I will probably not be making any major changes._

_Thanks for reading!_  
_~Voltaire of the Southern Isles_


	3. Close encounters

Fiery Soul, Frozen Heart Chapter 3

The cold wind bites

_~As Hans pushes his luck, Elsa pushes back~_

My eyes flutter open, and shift comfortably in the bed. Morning rays of sunlight stream through the balcony window, refracting and sending a kaleidoscope of colors across the room. I yawn, and roll out of bed, completely rested and ready for the new day.

After pacing for a little bit, I decide on my next course of action. Picking up my sword, I sheathe it, noting its comfortable weight at my hip, and walk out of my room. I descend the flights of stairs deftly, making little noise, and seeing no sign of Elsa. Once I reach the bottom, I stride out of the castle, and circle around behind it.

Choosing a large expanse of soft, flat snow, I begin constructing a crude snowman, my gloves keeping the frigid snow from affecting my hands. After a couple of minutes, I stop. Taking a step back, I look it over. It wasn't anything special, but I knew it would serve its purpose well. I draw my sword, and bend my knees slightly, falling into the fighting position fluidly.

Realizing I couldn't just hack normally at it, like I did a wooden target, I begin to practice a new kind of exercise. Swinging my sword, I stop just before it hits the snow, the tip of the blade biting into it slightly. I smile, and swing to the other side, repeating the process. My goal was to improve my control, something I needed to work on more then ever.

The cold, frozen air clawed at my throat with each breath, my lungs feeling like shards of ice. While not the most exciting of exercises, it was very useful. A couple of times when my mind wandered, and I forgot to pay attention, I would accidentally chop the head of the snowman off, a cruel reminder of what could happen if I lost my control even once. Each time I butchered the snowman, I would stop and rebuild it, bigger than before.

Finally I stop, setting my gloved hands on my knees and panting. My breath was visible, and I cursed my luck. Little by little, I was adjusting to the cold, but I was miserable. The coldest it ever got in the Southern isles was as least twice as warm as it was now, and I had to live in this. "You chose this" I mutter to myself, sheathing my sword.

Walking back inside, I notice that even in the cold, I had managed to work up a sweat, and in dire need of some washing. Frowning, I walk upstairs and knock on the door I hoped Elsa was in, standing back respectfully.

No answer came.

I sighed, and started to turn to walk up the next flight, when the door opens. I stop, and face it again, seeing Elsa for the first time since last night. "Elsa" I say, smiling slightly "I'm sorry to bother you but is there a shower I can use in here?" She frowns slightly, and responds "No, I was not able to make a working shower, but there is a stream nearby"

I frown, a cold, frigid stream the last thing I wanted to subjugate my body to, but she picks up on this, and grins bemusedly. "Whats the matter?" she says, her voiced lilting, almost mocking, "Can't handle the cold?"

I narrow my eyes, and force a smile on my face. "I don't give up that easily" I say, bowing mockingly. "Thank you". I turn around and walk down the frozen stairs, and I can feel her gaze on the back of my head. I refuse to let it get to me, and walk out of the castle.

I find the stream with no difficulty. It was close by, in fact somewhat too close. It was easily visible from my balcony, though not Elsa's. Its a deep stream, surrounded by rocks, passing through the heart of the mountain.

I begin to undress, trying to prepare my mind and body for the excruciating pain its about to feel. Setting my clothes down on a rock, I place a foot in the stream, wincing and gritting my teeth. "My god this is cold" I say, goosebumps rising on my pale flesh. I take another step in, and another, soon down to my waist. The water was colder than anything I had experienced in my life. It swept past me like shards of glass, made worse by its constant movement. I force another step, and another, the water rising up, slowly, agonizingly to my neck.

My breathing is shallow, every fiber of my body screaming for me to get out, but I ignore it, Elsa's challenge the only thing I can concentrate on. Actually, concentrating on it seemed to take away some of the cold, my mind escaping the physical torture being inflicted on my body. I fix it in my head, or rather her in my head, and dive, my body slow and unresponsive. I quickly rise, water streaming down my face. In spite of the agony, a smile breaks out on my face, and some modicum of warmth spreads throughout my body.

Still in pain, but gradually getting used to it, I begin to swim slowly in the frigid waters, testing them. I grab my clothes, and wash them, the running water washing away dirt and debris that had accumulated on them.

I lay them out to dry, and return to the stream, intent on mastering the icy temperature. After what feels like an eternity, I finally wade out, exhausted and shivering. My clothes, still not dry, lie steaming on a rock, and I joined them, my body a shaky, weak mess. "I did it" I mumble, lying down on the rock. It was warm, or rather, warmer than the water, and the sun beat down overhead, heating me even more.

I lie there for a little while, waiting for my clothes to fully dry, and then get up. Pulling on my clothes slowly, I feel a soft ball of satisfaction growing in my chest. "I can do this" I say to myself, tugging on the last piece of my outfit, my white gloves.

Walking back up to the castle, I can't help but wonder if what I'm doing is worth it. If I were to leave, and return to Arrendale empty handed, I could very well be king in a matter of weeks. But every time I thought of this, I also thought of what it would be like living with Anna. Clumsy, nonsensical Anna. It would be excruciatingly boring to act around her, and I might even go crazy.

But Elsa... she was something else. She wasn't as dull as Anna, she had sides of her that he had never seen before, and not just her magic. Something about Elsa relaxed me, made me feel at ease.

And that was dangerous.

Feeling at ease was not something I needed to feel, at least not now. I needed to keep the act up, make sure there were no chips in the armor. Yesterdays piano playing would simply not do, it was too close to my real emotions.

Trying to bury my thoughts even deeper, I open the doors to the castle.

"Hello" Elsa says, standing a couple of feet away. "H-Hello" I respond, and curse mentally. "Is something wrong?" I ask, curious. "No... I was just going to congratulate you on your recent victory against the valiant frosty stream" she says, the corners of her mouth tilting up slightly in a grin.

She was making a jest! I realize this a fraction of a second too late, but I laugh anyway. "Yes, it put up quite a fight, but I think I managed to tame it". "Not tame" she says, tilting her head to the right slightly, "But you certainly showed it you meant what you said." We stand there, and let the words sink in, the hidden meanings not quite so cunning that they were lost in the friendly banter.

"Yes well... I have some stuff to do" I say, walking in and going around her, keeping a respectful distance. "Alright" she says, with a hint of... disappointment? No, surely not. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. I walk away, ascending the stairs a little more quickly than I meant to, but glad to be away from her piercing gaze for the time being.

Back in my room, I plan my next couple of hours around power training. I was practicing control, and willpower, but the raw strength needed to carry them out still needed to be refined. I go about my usual exercises, and my mind wanders again, not needing the mental precision and control to carry out my training this time.

My mind roamed to how Elsa had been expecting me... almost eagerly. There's no way it could've been a coincidence, as I doubt the Queen was waiting by the door blindly for me to walk in, so it must've been something else. I blush, and wonder, "_was she spying on me?_" Surely not, as that would be very improper for a lady such as herself, but still... the possibility remained.

Unable to shake the nagging doubt from my mind, and after an hour or two of training, I decide to learn more about the mysterious Elsa, and figure out just what she would or wouldn't do.

Walking down the stairs for the third time that day, I see Elsa's door open, and I knock. "Come in" she says, and I walk in, seeing her standing on her balcony overlooking a vast expanse of beautiful, foreign land. She turns around, and smiles slightly "Hello again Hans". I smile back "Hello. I was wondering what there is to do in here that's... fun."

She frowns slightly, apparently not expecting this. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I'm quite used to spending days alone." I frown as well, taken aback slightly by this. "You mean to tell me you are content with spending your time staring out of a window?"

"Yes" she replies, simply. "I have books as well" she gestures to her nightstand, and I see a pile of real books. "I bought them at a trading post on the way here" she says, seeing the confusion on my face. Apparently I wasn't the only one who could read emotions. "I see" I reply, "Mind if I join you on the balcony?"

She hesitates, and for a moment I fear that she will reject me, but she nods her head in acceptance and I join her, keeping a respectful distance. The view is grander than I expected, and I can see why she enjoys it, but I'm not so sure I could admire it for days, weeks even. Still, it was a stimulating and wondrous view, complete with the tiny movement of wildlife and the chirping of birds.

I stay there for a bit, breathing in the crisp mountain air and enjoying the scenery, but Elsa breaks the silence after a little while. "What do you do for fun?" she asks, and our eyes meet. "I'm a stranger to fun almost as much as you" I reply bitterly "I was hoping you would be able to fix that."

"Why is that?" she asks, "Shouldn't a prince such as yourself have fun once in awhile?" I groan inwardly, loathing talking about myself, but I couldn't not answer for fear of being rude. She had trapped me, and she didn't even know it.

"I didn't have much time for 'fun' growing up" I admit, finally. "Most of my time was spent in my studies, learning how to be the perfect little prince." Her eyes lighten at this, sharing in my past. "I know what you mean" she says, her voice quieter but no less musical. "I spent most of my life alone in my room, afraid of what would happen if my powers were ever exposed, or hurt someone I loved."

"Well, that's behind us now" I say, looking over the balcony again. "That kind of fear and oppression won't bother us here." I look back at her, an idea sparking in my depths of my cunning mind. "Would you like to practice sword fighting?"

To my astonishment, she laughs; a long, tinkling belly laugh. "I'm serious!" I retort, slightly burned at her laughter. She stops laughing, but a smile stays on her face, and I can't help but feel a little warmer. "You mean it?" she asks. "Why would I need to practice sword-fighting?".

I frown for a second, thinking, and then reply "It's not always just for killing. Its a useful practice, requiring the mind and body to be in unison. It might even help control your powers" I add, as an afterthought.

I can tell shes thinking about it, so I don't press her. Finally, grudgingly, she accepts, and a wide grin breaks out over my face. "Perfect!" I say, "Follow me. We wouldn't wanna practice in here." I walk out of her room, hearing her soft footsteps echoing behind me, and walk down the steps to the bottom floor, standing in the middle.

"First you'll need a sword" I say, grinning mischievously and drawing my own. She scowls slightly, and creates a sword made from pure ice, about the same size as mine. "Impressive" I say, raising my eyebrows slightly in praise.

"The sword is your friend" I begin, recalling some of the lessons I learned when I first started sword play. "Its your best friend, and your savior. Imagine it as an extension of you arm, going wherever you command it to." She frowns slightly in concentration, moving her sword slowly, awkwardly through the air.

"Sword play isn't just about raw strength" I say, remembering how my father used to scoff at that part, "Its about control, finesse, and beauty." She nods, and I can tell she is taking in every word I say with the utmost of concentration. "Now, I want you to attack me"

She looks up at me, a touch of shock on her face, but I merely grin and nod. Slowly, she approaches me. I see the attack coming a mile away, a slow sweeping slash at my chest. I block it gently, as not to jar her on her first try, but she immediately swings to the left, reversing her position. I had to react fast, and blocking it sent a ripple through our blade, both of us feeling its effects.

"Alright, continue with that, but ease up on the power" I say, smiling slightly. "Focus more on precise, controlled attacks. Power will come later. She blushed slightly, but nods in acceptance, and we continue. She isn't as clumsy as I would've thought for a first timer, but there was a lot of room to grow.

We continue at for longer than I had expected. I had originally decided to stop when she showed signs of boredom, or fatigue, but to my astonishment she never slowed down. She attacked me with grim determination, her slow awkward thrusts slowly turning into faster, more controlled thrusts. She still had a long ways to go, but ill be damned if she wasn't improving.

"Alright, alright" I say, stepping back and disengaging at long last. "That's enough...". Either it was my imagination, or there was a glimmer of disappointment on her face, but she nods and her ice sword disappears.

"What do you think?" I ask, sheathing my sword. "I can see why you enjoy it" She replies. "I've never done anything like it... It's refreshing." I smile, genuinely, not expecting her to share in my enthusiasm. "We can practice everyday, if you like" I say, running my hands through my hair, my gloves feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'd like that" she replies. I smile again, and we walk back to her room and to the balcony, tired after a long days work.

"It really is beautiful" I say, staring out over the mountains again, a cool breeze rushing against my face. "Yes" she replies, simply. "Why did you do it?" I ask, curiously. "Do what?" "Freeze Arrendale."

We stare at each other in silence, and it dawns on me that she doesn't know.

"You do know that, right?" I ask, my eyes widening slightly. "What!?" she says, finally, the words choked and full of emotion. "You didn't know!?" I reply, dumbfounded. "What? No... no this cant be true... no I couldn't have... wouldn't have... no..."

She keeps repeating the words, and the air grows darker, colder. The ice in the palace starts to change color, and crack, and I start to feel a small ball of fear forming in my stomach. She may act like a women, but deep down she was still a scared girl, unable to control her powers. I reach out, and touch her shoulder.

She stops talking, and looks at me, confusedly, and afraid. "It's all right" I say, as soothingly as I can. "Please, its all right. Arrendale is not in any danger right now... your sister is taking good care of it" She starts to calm down a little, and I push farther, not wanting to lose the momentum I gained, and still scared of the possibility of her losing control completely. I move closer, and hug her, her body stiff and unresponsive.

"Its all right" I repeat, over and over. Her body trembles a little, cold as ice. Finally, slowly, I feel her calm down. The ice stops cracking, and turns back to its normal color. "Its all right" I say, again, her warm, cool scent filling my nostrils.

"Let me go" she says, her voice muffled against my coat. I blink, and release her, not realizing how tightly I was holding her. She steps back, readjusting her dress accordingly, and I look for signs of anger at my actions. Finding none, I hold back a sigh of relief, my bet paying off.

"Are you alright" I ask, looking into her eyes. "Yes... yes I am." She replies, starting to act like the strong women I thought I knew. "Is it true?" she asks, looking into my eyes, searching. "Yes" I reply, honestly, thankful that I didn't have to lie to those captivating pools of blue that stared into me. "I'm afraid so."

She takes a deep breath, and looks back over the balcony. I stand, waiting for her to move, talk, anything, but she doesn't. She simply stares and stares, almost unblinking. Finally, she responds. "This doesn't... change anything." My heart sinks, sure that this piece of information would have swayed her to some degree.

"All right" I respond. She faces me again, composed and graceful. "If you ever touch me again, I will remove you from my castle by force. Am I understood?" I pale, and reply with a meek "Yes, my Queen." She nods. "Anything else I should know?" "No" I say. "Then you may leave." I nod, and walk out of her room, my back stiff and formal.

I walk back to my room, and lie down on the bed, removing my gloves and setting them on the nightstand. I run my fingers through my hair again, and think, unhappy with the events that occurred in her room. What surprised me most, however, was the fact that she really didn't know that Arrendale was frozen. He knew she didn't have much control over her powers... but THAT little? He had assumed she froze it out of spite, but this changed things.

The other thing that plagued me was her response to my touch. It seemed over dramatic... after all, he only tried to calm her down. "Women" he muttered. Every time he thought he knew something about them, they just turned around and did something different.

Elsa was special, in every sense of the word. I had hoped she would warm up to me after our sword-fighting practice, but she seemed even _more_ icy after it. "Maybe she's just afraid" I think to myself. "Maybe she's never been touched like that before". After all, she did admit she was locked up in her room most of her life. She probably had never even seen a man, other than her father.

I continue to think, letting my mind wander, and my aching body rest. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Hans" I say aloud. Talking out loud helped me think, a coping mechanism of growing up being ignored. Since no one else would speak to me, I spoke to myself, though never crazy enough to answer. "Why why why"

Elsa lay in her room, on her bed as well. "Why would I do that" I mutter, my small hands wringing themselves. "Why would I freeze Arrendale. There's really no escape from the curse is there" I look down, almost sinking back into the fear and terror from before, but I remember something. A warm, affectionate embrace. While it was completely unwarranted, and caught me off guard, I couldn't deny the fact that it helped.

"Hans" I mutter, darkly. I was skeptical of the man, but he was just so... perfect. Everything he did, from piano to sword play, he did with a gentle grace devoid of human error. And his face... "No" I say, firmly pushing down those emotions that only recently started appearing. "He is Anna's, not mine." But by the gods, was he a sight. The way his face crinkled when he smiled... his perfect, opulent eyes staring into her soul... and his body. The litheness of a panther, with all the grace as well.

"Stop it, Elsa" I say to myself. I had read what infatuation was, and heard stories of "true love" but this... this was something real. I was no where near falling for him, but I craved his presence. If he left for Arrendale, I would feel compelled to leave. The thought of spending an eternity _alone_ in this icy castle was enough to make me sick.

My stomach turns slightly, and I remember the promise I made to kick him out if he touched me again. At the time I meant it, but now... "Get a grip!" I mutter. "You aren't some lass falling for a prince. You are a Queen, and you have no time for foolishness."

She lay there in her room, the light gradually fading as the sun set in the distance. Her mind, a jumble of thoughts, emotions, and memories, closely mimicked those of the young prince upstairs.

I lay in my bed, drifting off slowly, lazily, as my room was invaded by darkness. An old saying by a famous Southern Isles poet Nietzsche surfaces in my head, subconsciously. "The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason, he wants women, as the most dangerous plaything.".

I never understood what that meant

But I was starting to.

_Hope you enjoyed chapter three!_

_A couple of things I wanted to point out, is some of the things I'm trying to do when I write. _

_First of all, if any of you guessed yet, I'm using Hans' gloves to represent his deceit. When he does things true to his nature, ie playing the piano, he takes them off. Similarly, when he is getting ready to lie, or take on a new persona, he tugs on his gloves._

_Secondly, I'm trying to really bring his past in, to explain and somewhat justify his actions. In the movie, he is vilified quite easily, however I believe that he is a tragic villain, due to his abominable past._

_Finally, I'm trying to keep Elsa and Hans in their respective characters. I'm not perfect, but I'm writing them as how I see them in my mind, and their interactions and future are completely fueled by this. In doing this, it helps me write this as if it is actually happening, and not have to adjust them based on the scene that they are in. I'm aiming for the natural flow of character, so to speak._

_I decided to write some from Elsa's point of view, because I believe that to be very important. This isn't all about Hans, its just as much about Elsa, but I'm more comfortable writing as Hans (Since I am in fact a guy :P) Also, there will be NO ANNA OR KRISTOFF. Kristoff doesn't exist in this AU, because Anna never leaves Arrendale (Sorry all you Kristanna lovers) Also, I really dislike Kristoff in general. Anna was only in chapter one to give the setting and make it realistic. __Also, I cant connect with Anna or Kristoff, so if I attempted to write them I would butcher it._

_Anyways, thanks again for reading, I cant believe how many views this has already! I would really, really love it if you could write reviews, but regardless I'm so happy to be able to write and share it with people. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing_

_~Voltaire of the Southern Isles_

_EDIT* In response to one of my reviews, I have decided to address why i left out eating, and going to the bathroom out of this AU. I almost wrote in a scene where Hans kills a reindeer for meat, but i actually kinda like Sven, and wouldn't wanna hurt him like that. But yeah, I think writing that in, while making this more realistic, would only be a boring addition. plus im not too fond of writing "Hans chewed his meat thoroughly, the stringy flavour of the reindeer filling his mouth with a newfound taste". Yeah, no :P  
_


End file.
